


Interlude in Loneliness

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Series: we don't live here anymore [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222





	Interlude in Loneliness

They get together once a week, in small bar off Main Street.

Joyce is warm and nice, and reminds him of Buffy often; too often for his comfort. They chat, almost always about Buffy.

And now they talk about Faith. Joyce says Buffy looks dreamy, the way she had the year before. He says she speaks of her the way she once did of Angel.

This frightens them, because as much as they both want Buffy to be happy, to move on, they fear that someone whose life is as finite as her own will only ever bring her pain.


End file.
